


Chair Therapy

by SargentCorn



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Riding, Sex on Furniture, They fuck on one of Hannibal's chairs in his therapy office, Will Graham Doesn't Care, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Will rides Hannibal on one of his therapy office chairs.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Chair Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have a thing for Will riding Hannibal like there's no tomorrow. Enjoy.

Obscene sounds of skin on skin sounded as Will let his head fall back. He idly wondered what they would look like to someone watching. They were on one of Hannibal’s office chairs, and Will was riding the other man as if he couldn’t get enough. His hands gripped the front of Hannibal’s shirt, a melody of gasps and groans left him while two large hands gripped his hips, pressing into his hips harshly. Teeth nipped his skin, and he whined, the sound bouncing off the walls.

It was utterly debauched, and Will loved every second of it.

“Hannibal, please,” he whimpered. “Harder, bite me harder.”

A soft growl rumbled from his lover’s chest, and Hannibal bit down harder. Will couldn’t describe the sound leaving his chest in response. His hands tightened their grip on his shirt, and his hips moved faster and harder. It was heaven on Earth as far as Will was concerned to have Hannibal’s cock filling him up. To have the man he loved under him while he rode his lover like a wanton whore.

Hannibal pulled away after leaving a couple more bites, and Will had no doubt his neck would be bruised black and purple tomorrow. He didn’t care. He’d wear Hannibal’s marks with pride.

“You look so good, beloved,” Hannibal breathed. Will let his head slump forward so he could gaze at him.

“Yeah?” he replied breathily. “I look good on your cock riding it like the little slut I am?” Another growl accompanied a darkening of Hannibal’s eyes, and Will inwardly smiled. For all his posturing about good manners, Hannibal loved it when Will called himself a slut for Hannibal. He was possessive that way.

Not that Will cared about that. He was equally possessive of his Chesapeake Ripper.

“Yes,” came the growl and a harsh snap of Hannibal’s hips hitting his prostate. Another whine ripped through him.

“Fuck! Hannibal! Please!” Will begged. He was so close. “I’m so close, so ready. Use me!”

Two arms wrapped around his back, pressing him into Hannibal’s chest as the man ravaged him without a care. Will practically sobbed when he came seconds later. Hannibal followed minutes later while he rested against him, riding out the waves of his orgasm.

For a while, only their panting could be heard before Will pulled back with a content smile. “We should have done this sooner, darling,” he said, eyes filled to the brim with love. A love Hannibal reflected in his eyes.

“Indeed,” he rumbled, pleased to see the sweaty state Will was in. “You look like a divine being riding my cock, beloved.” He pressed a kiss to Will’s neck. “Easily when my marks cover up and down your neck.” Will shuddered at the honeyed tone.

“Maybe another time, my Ripper,” Will promised, sealing with a kiss.

“I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
